1. Field of the Invention
This process pertains to the recovery of water from a carbon-water dispersion, while simultaneously resolving a liquid aqueous emulsion that forms downstream in the system. The carbon-water dispersion is produced during quench cooling and scrubbing the raw gas stream from a partial oxidation gas generator.
B 2. Description of the Prior Art
Synthesis gas mixtures comprising hydrogen and carbon oxides, and containing entrained particulate carbon may be prepared by the partial oxidation of a fossil fuel with a free-oxygen containing gas, optionally in the presence of a temperature moderator. The hot effluent gas stream from the gas generator may be cooled by direct immersion in water in a quench drum such as described in coassigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,896,927 and 3,929,429. A portion of the entrained solids are removed by the quench water. Alternatively, the hot effluent gas stream may be cooled in a gas cooler such as shown in coassigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,717 and then scrubbed with water. The quench-water or the scrubbing water may be then processed in the manner, for example, as described in coassigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,992,906, 3,097,081, and 4,014,786.